Software for the automatic quantitation of electron energy loss spectra recorded with the Kevex multichannel analyzer has been developed. This makes use of a data base of characteristic edge energies and parameters so that many spectra can be analyzed very rapidly. The software includes a computation of the ionization cross sections and allows an absolute measurement of the concentration of elements in a thin section.